


the good of the one

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Decisions, Drabble, Female-Centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, obscure hamilton references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate canon beginning, an attack has left Colonel Sumner Dead, the city is about to "apparently" sink and their only hope for protection Major John Sheppard is being held hostage by a madman...what is Elizabeth Weir to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good of the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



> Prompted by Aivx Stargate: Atlantis, any+/any, they encountered [villain choice] before they ever found out about the wraith.

They haven't been in the Pegasus Galaxy for 24 hours and already this mission was already a disaster. The Shield holding the city up was on the verge of collapsing. There were possibly allies brought into the city, despite Atlantis was the verge of destruction. Colonel Sumner had died from an attack from an unknown group of military people, leaving them vulnerable, and now as Elizabeth stared at a video feed in horror...the same men who killed Colonel Sumner were now holding Major John Sheppard hostage.

Elizabeth kept herself calm and steady as she looked at the screen, blocking out the sounds of Rodney's horrified shrieking that they were losing power. John was beaten. One of his eyes were black and swollen. His hands bound above him to a beam with a heavy rope. His lip already beating. But Elizabeth's attention was focused on the knife at John's throat.

"I am Commander Kolya of the Genii," John's captor had said, "your people trespassed on our lands and threatened our security, we spared Major Sheppard over here when he told us you were in the city of the ancients."

Elizabeth had to admit Kolya was charismatic as he was frightening, with a low and deep voice and a charming smile which could almost mask the sadism the man conveyed. Had he not been a millitary officer as it seemed for the uniform, she would have mistaken him for one of the many diplomats she spoke to.

"But our mercy won't last for long," Kolya said furrowing his brow as he pressed the knife a little closer to John's throat causing the Major to close his eyes. Elizabeth for a moment felt his terror coursing through her spine, an empathy, a closeness...something that was dangerous to think about with a fiancee waiting at home. She shook it off and kept to the screen, "After the transmission we will give you an hour to decide whether not you want to make our demands or have Major Sheppard suffer the same fate as your now dearly departed men."

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"What is your demand Commander?" She asked.

"You are in the city of the ancients anything that could advance our people positively," Kolya said, "if you are willing not to sacrifice that then you forfeit the life of Major Sheppard...you have one hour to decide."

Before Elizabeth had time to answer the screen went dead and the Gate shut off. She stood there, shoulders squared, breathing heavily, tense.

"We can't just give him what he wants," Rodney said panicking, "The city is about to sink."

"I know..." Elizabeth said turning her head to Rodney, "which is why I am mounting a rescue mission, see if you could pick out an address."

Rodney's protests were drowned out as she called the various military men in the city to grab their weapons. In normal circumstances Elizabeth Weir wouldn't make sure a risky move to save one man in such a chaotic situation but this time it was different.

Her personal feelings for John Sheppard that were building aside, they were out manned and gunned and about to have no home. With men like Commander Kolya out there, they couldn't risk losing someone as skilled and as savy with alien technology as Major Sheppard.

It was the one case where the good of the one weighed as good as the many. With Colonel Sumner gone, Major John Sheppard was the only hope they had left to keep her people safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If you did by all means demand a sequel and I shall make it a series!
> 
> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
